Something to Treasure
by littlewhitehorse
Summary: This fic is about how Draco and Ginny get together and about the 'dream team' seperating (Harry away from Ron and Hermione) and the setting is six years after they graduate from Howarts. The pairings: will be mostly DG, but a bit of HarryParvati, RHer
1. Default Chapter

Setting: Five years out of Hogwarts.  
  
~~~~*****~~~~~  
  
Somewhere in the outskirts of France, a man was sitting in his tiny kitchen table, sipping his coffee while watching his wife who was making breakfast.  
  
The man with unruly jet-black hair and mesmerizing emerald-green eyes smiled at his wife's bulging stomach. He put his coffee down and walked over to his wife, hugged her from behind and kissed her cheek.  
  
"Good morning dear." He greeted  
  
Parvati turned to look at her husband's dancing eyes and smiled brightly.  
  
"You look beautiful this morning." He whispered into her ear.  
  
She let out a laugh. "You say that every morning." She turned over the pancake that she was making.  
  
He grinned. "Not to mention, while you're combing your hair, while your cleaning, while making lunch, while eating lunch, while in bed," he grinned impishly, " also before I go to work, while you're-"  
  
Parvati took a piece of toast and stuffed it into Harry's mouth to shut him up. Harry glared at his wife, who smiled cheekily at him.  
  
Harry filled a glass with water and gulped it down together with the big piece of toast that filled his mouth.  
  
He set the glass down and glared at his wife.  
  
"That was mean.' He said with his lower lip sticking out.  
  
A pop was heard from behind Harry.  
  
"Exactly how old are you, Potter?" Draco said in his usual drawl.  
  
Both husband and wife turned to look at the man with white blonde hair, and piercing gray eyes.  
  
Harry rolled his eyes at their uninvited guest.  
  
'I don't believe you were invited." Harry told Draco.  
  
"Come now dear, he comes here every morning to eat breakfast with us," Parvati gestured towards the table heaping with food. "Besides, we have a lot of food to spare, and aren't we always supposed to share with the less fortunate." She added with a grin.  
  
"Once a Gryffindor, always a Gryffindor." Draco muttered under his breath.  
  
Harry grinned at his wife's witty comeback. His wife's fast comebacks were one of the reasons why he fell in love with her.  
  
Parvati smiled at Draco, "Just kidding around Draco." She handed Harry a plate of pancakes.  
  
"No harm done." And he took a seat on one of the chairs surrounding the kitchen table.  
  
Harry glowered at Draco, who smirked at him.  
  
Harry rolled his eyes and put the plate of pancakes on the table and sat down.  
  
Draco leaned closer to the table and grabbed a piece of toast, "Guess what. Dumbledore went through with it. Snape and Hagrid left last night."  
  
Harry smiled into his coffee. "Good. Dumbledore had no choice, he had to go through with it." he put his coffee down.  
  
Parvati nodded in agreement. "But why just now?"  
  
"He didn't want to risk Hagrid and Snape." Harry answered.  
  
Draco looked up, "That's what I was wondering. Isn't it that when you join the Order you risk everything for it, no looking back, no getting out." He looked at both Harry and Parvati. "Why was Dumbledore so reluctant?"  
  
Parvati looked thoughtful, clearly thinking of what her husband's partner just said.  
  
Harry on the other hand gave Draco a look that said 'shut up'.  
  
Draco glared at his partner but complied.  
  
"Anyway," Parvati said looking at the both of them, her smile back. "With Hagrid and Snape gone that means one thing."  
  
"Hmm?" Harry turned to look at Parvati. "What?"  
  
"There will be two more openings for Hogwarts this year, aside from Defense against the Dark Arts.""  
  
"You're right." Harry looked at Draco and Parvati, "Whom do you think Dumbledore is getting?"  
  
Before either Parvati or Draco could answer two owls swooped in the kitchen window and landed on the table, each with a letter tied on one leg.  
  
Without another word, Harry took out his sneakoscope and placed it on the table beside the owls.  
  
It didn't move.  
  
Parvati breath out a sigh of relief and stood up, her plate in hand and went to the sink to start washing the dishes.  
  
Harry untied the letters from each of the owls' leg. Once the letters were untied both owls took off and flew out the kitchen window.  
  
Harry turned over his letter and handed Draco his.  
  
Harry recognized the wax seal that was stamped in the front of the envelope. The stamp had a lion, a serpent, an eagle and a badger with a letter 'H' in the middle, connecting all four.  
  
Yes, the letter was from Hogwarts.  
  
Without a word he opened the envelope and took out the parchment. He read the letter over and over again, making sure he read everything correctly.  
  
He looked up at his wife who was staring at him expectantly, ha smiled to reassure her. He looked over at his partner who was busy reading the letter, and waited until he was done.  
  
"Well?" Harry asked when Draco put the letter down.  
  
"Seriously?" he looked at Harry, "I'm not that surprised."  
  
Parvati who started to clear up the table looked at them, clearly expecting an answer. She looked about ready to cry.  
  
Upon seeing this, Harry rushed to his wife's side and held her. "Shhh, it's okay. Nothing's wrong."  
  
"Then why won't you tell me what the letter is about?" she said her lower lip sticking out and her eyes wide and round. She looked like a lost puppy.  
  
A small smile tugged on Harry's mouth.  
  
Parvati saw this and swatted him playfully by the arm.  
  
Harry's smile widened at his wife's actions, they rarely fool around anymore and he intended to make the most out of it.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Mione?" Ron called out. "Are you in here?"  
  
Hermione Granger-Weasley popped her head out of one of the giant lounge chairs beside the fireplace of the staff room.  
  
"Any replies?" She asked hopefully.  
  
He shook his head with a small smile playing on his lips. "I just mailed them Mione." He walked closer to the chair where his wife was sitting. "Don't worry, they'll come."  
  
"How can you be so sure?"  
  
"Because," he settled himself beside Hermione, "Dumbledore told me that the ministry doesn't need them right now." He finished with a smile.  
  
"So, even if they don't accept they're coming home anyway?"  
  
"Probably." He shrugged his shoulders.  
  
"What's that?" He said, noticing the big, bulky book on Hermione's lap.  
  
"Oh. This? It's-it's" she looked up at her husband. "Well, it's our photo album." She finished looking down at it again.  
  
Trying to cheer her up, he reached for it. "Have you opened it yet?"  
  
"I was about to."  
  
"Together?"  
  
She smiled genuinely at her husband. "Of course."  
  
Ron opened the album to the first page.  
  
Tears stung on his eyes as he looked at the pictures.  
  
"Wow." He said softly.  
  
"What?"  
  
Ron pointed at the picture where he, Hermione and Harry were boarding the Hogwarts Express. All three had big smiles on their faces and were all waving frantically.  
  
"How old were we here?" Ron asked, not taking his eyes of the picture.  
  
"Twelve, I think."  
  
"Who took this picture?"  
  
Hermione smiled. "Colin Creevy, remember him?"  
  
"Who wouldn't?" Ron said chuckling. "He used to idolize Harry," he looked up thoughtfully. "Still does, I believe."  
  
Hermione laughed. "It was worse when his brother came."  
  
"Dennis?"  
  
She nodded and sighed.  
  
Ron patted her shoulder and turned to the next page.  
  
"Ah! Yes." Ron said.  
  
Both smiled at the picture in front of them. The people in the picture, upon seeing them both, cheered and started jumping up and down.  
  
"First year. House cup, I believe." Hermione said with a watery smile.  
  
"We were so small." Ron said, looking disbelieving in the picture. "Tiny even!"  
  
Hermione laughed.  
  
"We helped win it, if I remember correctly."  
  
"Yes. Yes we did." Hermione said nodding her head. She cracked a smile. "But, we helped lose points too."  
  
"So what? We won didn't we?" He looked serious, well, trying to at least. "I won 50 points, so did you, and Harry, I believe, won 60? Yes 60 points."  
  
He peered closer in the picture. "But why are we all hugging that fat guy?"  
  
Hermione laughed so hard, tears were running down her cheeks. "That fat guy," she pointed at the picture. " is our neighbor, you prat!"  
  
"Neville?" He said incredulously. "That can't be him!"  
  
Hermione who was still laughing so had, managed to let the words out of her mouth. "He won 10 points remember?"  
  
It dawned on Ron. "Oh!" He looked at his wife who was still laughing, clutching her stomach. "It's not my fault! He lost a lot of weight over the years. And remember when we were in Hogwarts, he was, what's the word he always used? Oh yes! 'Academically impaired'."  
  
Hermione glared at him.  
  
"Hey! Don't blame me," he held his hands up in front of him. "that's what he calls himself."  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes, and laughed.  
  
They stayed in the staff room the whole day, looking at more pictures, relieving most of them, all their memories together.  
  
It was past midnight when they fell asleep, they couldn't take it anymore, they missed their best friend too much.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Draco glanced at the clock on his desk.  
  
1:30 am  
  
He ran a hand through his white-blonde hair.  
  
"It's too late to be working on this." He muttered to himself.  
  
He stood up and stretched a bit. He glanced around at his apartment.  
  
Papers were everywhere.  
  
After he came home from Harry's apartment, he right away started to work. He had to finish the papers that he and Harry needed.  
  
"I need a break!" He said to the empty room. He made himself a cup of tea and sat down on the big couch in front of the fireplace.  
  
He propped his feet on top of the coffee table and thought about the letter that he received that morning.  
  
"Potions master for a year." He said softly to himself. "Who would have thought?" he said with a small smile.  
  
He remembered when he was still in Hogwarts, he always planned on getting out of there, becoming independent, leaving his family. His dream was to become an Auror.  
  
And who would have thought it would all come true.  
  
He was the kind of guy who always makes goals and does everything he can to reach it, even if it meant leaving everything behind. He sighed. He didn't want to think about it anymore.  
  
His sharp gray eyes spied a letter sticking out from under a book on the floor. He reached for it and stared at the letter for a moment before unfolding and reading it.  
  
A smile played on his lips as he took in the fainted scent of Ginny's perfume on the stationery. It smelled of lavender and jasmine.  
  
His favorite.  
  
He read the letter with Ginny's familiar handwriting. His handsome facial features fell as he read the letter. Tears stung on his eyes, but he refused to let them fall. Instead he flung the letter on the floor and leaned back on his chair feeling spent. It's been a really long day.  
  
"I need some sleep." He said feeling groggy.  
  
He stood up and walked towards his room, he was about to twist open the bedroom doorknob when he stopped. He looked back at the letter he just flung on the floor. He paused for a second before making his way back to it. He picked the letter up, and clutching it in his hand he made his way back to his bedroom.  
  
~~~~~~~~*******~~~~~~~~*******~~~~~~~~ Well? Well? Well? What do you think? Please review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
~~~littlewhitehorse~~~ 


	2. A toast to friendship

Ahh.well, here we go!!!!  
  
Chapter 2:  
  
Sunlight flitted in through the windows of Draco's room. A beam of light hit his eyes and out of reflex, he covered his face with his hand, but instead of feeling flesh, he poked himself with the end of something sharp.  
  
"Damn!" He sat up with a start and rubbed his face.  
  
He glanced at the slightly crumpled envelope that was in his hand. His brow furrowed in confusion and after staring at the envelope for a moment or two, it all came rushing back.  
  
Five months ago, the letter, the lingering scent of Ginny's sweet-smelling perfume, but most importantly-the contents, Ginny's engagement to a muggle named Gregory.  
  
He frowned.  
  
"Stupid name.Gregory." He said with a snort.  
  
He yawned and stretched a bit before getting out of bed and doing about fifty push-ups on the floor.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ginny walked down the busy streets of Diagon Alley making her way towards Weasleys' Wizarding Wheezes. She smiled at the thought of it, even though every two days, she goes home early from her work in St. Mungo's and after a quick rest, she floos over to Diagon Alley to visit her twin brothers who both own the most famous joke shop there.  
  
On the way there she spotted two young boys, possibly around eleven or twelve years of age, bickering in the middle of the street. She moved closer, hoping to hear a bit of their argument.  
  
"I cannot believe you Paul!" the boy with curly blonde hair said to Paul. "Do you have any idea how much that cost? And you heard what Fred," he looked confused for a second, "Or was it George?" he shrugged his shoulders. "Whatever. But you heard what Mr. Weasley said-"  
  
Paul put his friend's shoulder. "I know Sean! Sheesh! Calm down."  
  
The boy, obviously Sean, nodded his head. "Well? What are we supposed to do now?"  
  
"I'm thinking."  
  
Sean put on a look of exaggerated amazement.  
  
"You?" He said pointing at Paul. "Paul Harry, where did that name come from anyway?" he said with a grin. "Where was I? Oh, yes. You? Paul Harry Kensington-you think?"  
  
"Hey! Don't make fun, I didn't pick that name."  
  
Sean grinned, "I know, I know."  
  
Paul shrugged his shoulders. "What do we do?"  
  
Ginny grinned as she heard the argument the two boys were having. She walked over to them. "Excuse me."  
  
Both boys turned to look at Ginny with big eyes.  
  
"Er, yes- well, I couldn't help over hearing your problem- and, well, I just happened to have this." She said pulling out a green slip of paper from her purse.  
  
Both leaned in closer to look at the paper. Paul looked up at Ginny with awe in his eyes. "Where did you get this? This certificate isn't just given to anyone."  
  
Sean glanced up at her, "Are you, like, the girlfriend of one of the twins?"  
  
"No, I'm their sister."  
  
The boys continued to stare. Ginny sighed and dangled the piece of paper in front of their eyes. "Do you want it or not?"  
  
Sean and Paul snapped their heads up. "You're giving it to us?" They asked in unison.  
  
Ginny chuckled. "Why not?"  
  
"Are you sure?" Paul asked, his eyes narrowed.  
  
She nodded.  
  
Sean eagerly plucked it out of her hands.  
  
"Thanks." They said and ran ahead, mega-watt smiles on their faces.  
  
Ginny continued her slow, leisurely pace.  
  
She went past the different stores, greeting people she knew.  
  
Finally, she arrived at number 93 Diagon alley. She stepped in, smiling at the warmth that greeted her.  
  
"Ginny!"  
  
Ginny looked up at the smiling faces of her two brothers.  
  
"I believe, that you," Fred said pointing at her, "gave this to Sean and Paul." He said holding out a familiar green slip of paper.  
  
Ginny simply grinned at her brothers. "You know them?"  
  
"Best costumers-"  
  
"Superb pranksters from what I hear." George said winking at her.  
  
She laughed.  
  
"So, what's going on to our dear little sister?" George asked while rummaging through a cabinet.  
  
"I'm hardly little." Ginny said taking a seat on the stool beside the counter.  
  
"How's Gregory?" Fred asked as George handed a bottle of butterbeer.  
  
Ginny eyed the bottle suspiciously.  
  
"Relax Gin." Fred said with a smirk.  
  
"You should know by now-we'd never try to prank you again. Remember last time?" George asked.  
  
Ginny nodded with a sly smile.  
  
The last time the twins tried to prank her, her whole face vanished. She ran to her mum who gave each twin a spanking they'll never forget-and they were eighteen at that time.  
  
George winced at the memory.  
  
"How's Gregory?" Fred asked again.  
  
"He's good, I guess."  
  
She took a sip of her drink, and when she put the bottle down, she glanced at her brothers. "You don't like him do you?"  
  
They exchanged glances.  
  
"We like him fine-" George hesitated. "He's just, just not the guy we figured you'd end up with."  
  
"Did Dad tell you to talk to me?" She asked.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Figures."  
  
Fred leaned in closer. "But Gin, if you love him, you don't have to listen to us."  
  
Ginny smiled slightly. "You too?"  
  
"Maybe." They answered at the same time.  
  
Ginny looked out the window. She fingered the diamond on her ring.  
  
"Why don't you like him? The truth this time." Ginny asked rounding at them.  
  
"The truth?" George asked.  
  
Ginny nodded.  
  
"He's weak."  
  
"What?" Ginny asked confused.  
  
George went around the counter. "If you haven't noticed, he does everything you say-"  
  
"Without complain." Fred added.  
  
George nodded. "Without complain, but sooner or later he'll blow his top."  
  
Fred looked at Ginny square in the eye. "We can't force you. Hell! We never could. You don't have to do what we say-just keep it in mind."  
  
Ginny smiled slowly despite the serious faces of her brothers. "Do you know how rare it is to see those looks on your faces.  
  
They groaned.  
  
"You are impossible." George said.  
  
Fred was smiling and slowly shaking his head.  
  
"Fine! I'll think about what you said."  
  
Ginny drained the last of her butterbeer and handed it to Fred. "Thanks again, I'll see you later?"  
  
They nodded.  
  
Ginny went out the door and made her way through the busy streets of Diagon Alley.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
As Ron and Hermione were lounging in the staffroom, a handsome brown barn owl came soaring in through one of the open windows.  
  
"Dear, will you get it please?" Hermione asked from one of the rigid wooden chairs that surrounded a large, Oak table.  
  
Ron closed the book he was reading and stood up to retrieve the letter.  
  
"It's from Dumbledore." Ron informed his wife.  
  
"Hmm." Hermione said nonchalantly.  
  
Hermione was obviously engrossed with the book she was reading, for she didn't see her husband's face light up as he read the letter.  
  
"Mione." Ron said in a hushed tone that was full of astonishment and excitement.  
  
Hermione looked up at her husband with a very worried look, mistaking his hushed tone of excitement for a worried tone.  
  
It was when Ron looked at Hermione with bright eyes that she understood. "He's coming home." Hermione said softly.  
  
Ron's smile grew even more, if that was possible when he heard what Hermione had said. Hermione laughed loudly and went to Ron, literally crushing him.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Harry!"  
  
Parvati went in the kitchen and groaned when she didn't find Harry there.  
  
"Harry!" She called again as she climbed the stairs to the room that they shared. She pushed the door open and sighed with relief when she saw Harry sitting on the floor surrounded by boxes filled with books, photos and who knows what.  
  
"There you are!" She said rather fiercely. "An-what are you doing?"  
  
"Oh!" Harry looked up at her sheepishly. "Er-well.packing." He said gesturing the open boxes.  
  
Parvati cocked her head. "We packed those this morning."  
  
Harry didn't reply. He was too busy looking down at the photos in his hands.  
  
"Parvati, come look." Harry beckoned her with his hand.  
  
Parvati knew she should get mad at Harry, they spent hours packing their belongings and the night before they had to leave he decides to unpack them all. Typical. She was intrigued though and walked over to her husband.  
  
When she was seated comfortably beside him. He started shoving picture after picture in her hands.  
  
"Hey now." Harry said with a grin. "Look at this."  
  
Parvati leaned in closer to take a look at the picture. She grinned when she saw a picture of them along with Ron, Hermione, Dean, Seamus, Neville and of course her best friend Lavander. They were all sitting together at the Gryffindor table laughing and joking.  
  
Parvati chuckled when she remembered that day. It was perfect, the sun was shining brightly, but there was a breeze that made the weather feel deliciously cool. They looked so carefree. Like there wasn't any problem between them.  
  
She was about to tell this to Harry when she noticed that he wasn't looking at that picture anymore, she was surprised to see him stare hungrily into another photograph. She leaned in closer to take a peek  
  
Her heart reached out to her husband when she saw who was in the photograph. It was of him along with Ron and Hermione on their graduation day. They had giant smiles on their faces and were raising a toast, most probably because they will be leaving the school each with top scores.  
  
Parvati was moved to tears, she knew how much they meant to Harry. Before they were married, she knew very well that he considered them to be his only family left.  
  
"Harry." Parvati said softly. "We have to pack."  
  
Harry snapped out of his trance. "Yes-Yes of course."  
  
He stood up first and then helped his wife to her feet.  
  
Parvati was about to bend down to place the pictures back to their respective boxes when Harry stopped her.  
  
"No. You go on ahead. Rest a while."  
  
Parvati smiled gratefully at him. She gave him a quick peck on the cheek and slowly walked out of the door. She shook her head when she turned around and found Harry looking back at the picture.  
  
When Parvati had indeed gone done to take a break, Harry started to clean up again, when the last of the pictures were already tucked away, Harry glanced down at his hand and found one last picture, it was the picture that he always wanted to look at. It was one of his favorites.  
  
He, Ron and Hermione were in it. It was on their graduation day and they were making a toast to their seven years of friendship, clinking their goblets in honor of those seven years of trials, failures and success.  
  
They had another reason to celebrate, it was their last year and all three of them had found perfect jobs. Hermione studying to be a healer, Ron gave up his dream of becoming an Auror and decided to work at the Department of Magical Creatures. Harry, of course, pursued his dream and went on to study for three more years to become an Auror.  
  
Harry sighed.  
  
He didn't know why, but he was nervous about seeing them again.  
  
He sighed once more and was about to place the snapshot along with his other pictures but stopped, and as a second thought placed it inside his pocket. For safety. He told himself.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Littlewhitehorse here! Come on guys, I want more reviews!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Pls.  
  
Oh yeah!!! No flames if you please, my heart can't take them. *Cheeky grin*  
  
I'll try to update as fast as I can!!!! 


	3. Good

I'll go straight to the point on this one...I want to thank all my reviewers. I'll try to do my best and take the advice some of you gave me.  
  
+  
  
++  
  
+++  
  
+++++  
  
+++  
  
++  
  
+  
  
CHAPTER 3  
  
"Are you sure about the address Malfoy?" Harry asked him uncertainly as he surveyed the building in front of him.  
  
"I assure that this is the right one." Draco answered rolling his eyes.  
  
Harry, Draco and Parvati apparated just a few seconds ago in front of an old four-storey structure.  
  
"How are you so sure?" Parvati asked with a gleam in her dark eyes.  
  
Draco turned around to hide the blush on his face. "Professor Dumbledore gave it to me himself."  
  
The blond haired man walked up the stone steps and opened the door.  
  
"Second floor?" Harry asked Parvati when he saw Draco start to climb the stairs in twos  
  
Before Parvati could answer, both husband and wife heard Draco shout, "Hurry up."  
  
Harry and Parvati exchanged looks, the same question floated through their minds. Why on earth was Draco so excited?  
  
Shrugging his shoulders, Harry took Parvati's hand and helped her climb the stairs.  
  
When they reached the second floor, they found Draco standing outside a door, darting his gaze back and forth and at the same time muttering to himself.  
  
"Have you knocked?" Parvati asked as she and Harry came forward.  
  
Draco, not seeing them approach, jumped in surprise. "What?"  
  
"Why are you so bloody nervous Malfoy?" Harry asked, a teasing grin on his face.  
  
"What's it to you?" Draco growled.  
  
Harry held out his hands in front of him, as if blocking himself from the other man's wrath.  
  
Harry glanced at the door that Draco was staring at.  
  
"Is this it?" He asked.  
  
Draco nodded.  
  
Harry knocked on the door and a second later a beautiful red- headed girl opened it.  
  
"You're here!" She squealed with delight while hugging Harry.  
  
Harry laughed when she hugged him.  
  
"It's been too long." She said.  
  
Harry patted her back. "Far too long Ginny, far too long."  
  
Virginia Weasley released herself from Harry and reached over to hug Parvati.  
  
Parvati grinned. "Good to see you Ginny."  
  
When Ginny stepped back, she held Parvati at arm's length and studied her from head to toe. "You're looking good Parvati." Ginny said with a smile.  
  
Parvati beamed.  
  
"Er – Gin?" Harry asked, indicating the inside of her apartment.  
  
"Oh! Dear – I'm sorry." She laughed all the while stepping back to allow the couple in.  
  
She was about to close the door when a hand suddenly appeared at the crack of the door. Ginny gasped when she saw Draco Malfoy at the other side. In her excitement, she didn't notice the man leaning against the wall beside her door.  
  
God! She's beautiful. Was the thought that was currently running through Draco's mind. He smirked when he saw her blush.  
  
"Co – Come in." Ginny said opening the door once more to allow Draco to pass.  
  
Draco flashed her a look, which caused her to blush.  
  
Recovering from her shock of seeing Malfoy look as dashing as ever she hurriedly took Parvati's hand to show her the room in which she'll be sleeping in. Both girls were now chattering away and Harry had no choice but to grab the trunks of Parvati and lug it to a room at the end of the hall.  
  
Draco, being left alone, went on to survey the apartment. It was clean, no sign of any man having lived in this house. He sniffed the air. Grinning, he realized that he was smelling the perfume of Ginny. Damn! He walked over to the mantle where a lot of photographs were displayed. Hmm, One of Ginny with her family, one of her with her brothers and a picture of the burrow. All family, friends and her old home, that's it, no picture of this Gregory.  
  
"There's a chair, you know."  
  
Draco didn't have to turn around to see who owned that voice.  
  
"I thought you were married." Draco drawled.  
  
Ginny shuffled her feet. This was one particular subject that she didn't want to discuss. "I'm engaged, not married, yet."  
  
"Good." He said with a nod of his head.  
  
Ginny bit back a laugh. "What's good about it?" She asked teasingly.  
  
He smirked. "There's still time to break the wedding." He said softly.  
  
Ginny blushed. Oh God! This is getting very weird. She decided to change the topic-fast.  
  
"Why didn't you reply to my last letter?"  
  
He raised an eyebrow. "It's rather obvious."  
  
She shook her head, "If it were I would have known the answer already."  
  
"You're quite daft, you know." He said bluntly.  
  
Ginny arched one eyebrow. "Really?"  
  
He nodded, a grin forming.  
  
Despite the insult a while ago, Ginny found herself returning the grin.  
  
Draco was about to say something when a door creaked open. Harry and Parvati walked out of the room hand in hand. They were laughing over something that Parvati said. Ginny took a reluctant step back.  
  
"Ready to go?" Draco asked Harry.  
  
"In a minute." Harry said before swooping down on his wife, kissing her passionately.  
  
Draco rolled his eyes. "Here we go again!" He muttered to Ginny.  
  
Ginny giggled. "Always happens?"  
  
"You have no idea." Draco answered while running a hair through his white- blonde hair.  
  
In a second or so-but felt eternity to Draco, The married couple reluctantly pulled apart.  
  
"You better go. It's getting to late." Parvati said.  
  
Harry smiled at her. "I'll be back every Hogsmeade weekend." He reminded her.  
  
"You'd better!" Parvati said lovingly.  
  
Harry grinned and once more, leaned down and kissed his wife one last time.  
  
"Don't worry Harry." Ginny said. "I'll take care of Parvati."  
  
Harry smiled. "I know you will."  
  
He bent forward and planted a brotherly kiss on her cheek. "I'll see you soon."  
  
Draco waved goodbye to Parvati before giving Ginny a long lingering look that Parvati didn't fail to notice.  
  
Draco smirked when he saw Ginny blush but turned around right away when he felt his own face heat up. Trying to get his composure back he motioned for Harry to follow him as he swept out the door from the tiny three-room apartment.  
  
"Malfoy!"  
  
Draco stopped walking to wait for Harry to catch up. "What now?"  
  
"You look flushed." He commented with a knowing grin.  
  
Draco nodded. "How are we getting to Hogwarts?" He asked Harry offhandedly.  
  
"Knight Bus." He replied with a wave of his hand. "You didn't answer me." He pressed.  
  
"You didn't even ask me a question." Draco replied indignantly.  
  
They were outside the building now. Draco tossed a cautious look over his shoulder to make sure that no one was watching before taking out his wand and hailed for the Knight Bus.  
  
As always, the Knight Bus arrived with a bang.  
  
"Hop on." The bus driver said as both Harry and Draco tried to cover their faces with their hoods so, as to not attract attention.  
  
When Harry told the driver their destination, each man handed fourteen sickles on the palm of the conductor that was standing beside the entryway. After that, they quickly found seats for themselves at the back of the bus. They weren't able to talk much during the ride on the account of the bumpy ride.  
  
Half an hour later they came to a surprising halt outside the main gate of Hogwarts.  
  
"Here we are." The conductor said from the front of the bus.  
  
Both Harry and Draco took a few seconds to gaze at the majestic castle that was softly illuminated by the glow of candles that were lighted inside. Different memories came rushing back to both Harry and Draco, good and bad.  
  
"Come on then." Draco said after shaking his head to push the memories from his head away for a while. He hurriedly stood up and rushed out the sliding doors of the bus.  
  
Harry followed taking his time to adjust to the mingled feelings he felt about his being back to the place he used to call, 'home' for seven years.  
  
While Harry was thinking about his past, Draco on the other hand was apprehensively thought over what was to come. He didn't know what to feel or expect. What would his students be like? Would they act like he did when he was younger? Or be like 'Golden-boy' Potter? Oh, he hoped for the latter, he liked to think of himself as the devil of Hogwarts during his time. He wasn't able to dwell on the subject any longer for a couple of house-elves arrived to greet them.  
  
"Winky?" Harry asked in a surprise tone when he saw the house-elf dressed neatly in the Hogwarts uniform.  
  
Winky turned to Harry when he addressed her and gave him a small bow then turned to Draco and did the same.  
  
"Master Dumbledore is telling Tirta" she pointed to the house-elf beside her "and Winky to wait for Mr. Potter and Mr. Malfoy."  
  
"Never misses a thing." Draco commented.  
  
Harry grinned.  
  
"Your carriage sirs." The other house-elf, Tirta, spoke.  
  
Harry turned to his right and saw the Thestral-pulled carriage and immediately cringed at the remembrance of those he knew die. He straightened his cloak and strode forward, acting as if he couldn't care less about the animals that helped him into thinking that it was he who killed his godfather. He was taught in those three years of Auror training to never let anyone who you think would use these emotions to your disadvantage and although Draco was his partner, he could always use Harry's emotions to annoy him.  
  
He and Draco were seated comfortably inside the carriage when Harry decided to end the stifling silence.  
  
"We're late you know." Harry commented.  
  
Draco cracked a grin. "Nice night, fancy a broom ride?"  
  
"You're kidding right?"  
  
Draco shook his head. "It'll be faster."  
  
"We're already about to make a bad impression on our lateness and you want to fly?" Harry asked with a choked laughed.  
  
"We'll simply fly up to the window—what?"  
  
Harry shook his head. "Tempting-but I fancy a short tour before making my 'debut'." He said with a mocking voice.  
  
The carriage gave a lurch and the two stepped out unto the cool night.  
  
"I thought you cared for punctuality." Draco drawled.  
  
"I thought you did."  
  
Draco shrugged his shoulders. "If you don't want to, I don't see why I have to force you."  
  
He removed his wand from his pocket and summoned his broom that came to a stop in front of him.  
  
Without another glance he mounted his broom and took off from the ground.  
  
Harry turned on his heel and walked towards the great oak doors. He stepped in and was greeted by the warmth of the castle air. His eyes turned left and right, up and down, he didn't want to miss a thing. How he missed Hogwarts.  
  
He passed Peeves who was bobbing up and down with a huge malicious grin on his face. His big eyes seemed to grow wider when he saw Harry.  
  
"Hullo Peeves." Harry said cordially.  
  
Peeves flew down to Harry and with an unusual hushed voice he asked, "Harry Potter?"  
  
Harry nodded, appearing dumbfounded on Peeves behavior.  
  
Peeves smile returned and with a startling cackle, he shouted. "Potty wee Potter—back from the dead."  
  
Harry quickly dodged a water balloon that the poltergeist threw at him. Before he could throw another one, Harry ran.  
  
+  
  
++  
  
+++  
  
+++++  
  
+++  
  
++  
  
+  
  
Littlewhitehorse 


	4. Three choices

A/N: So sorry for the late update, thanks once again for all those who reviewed. This chapter is dedicated to you guys.  
  
+  
  
++  
  
+++  
  
+++++  
  
+++  
  
++  
  
+  
  
Chapter four:  
  
Draco flew higher; the cool breeze felt good; his pulse was racing. This was what he needed - to be alone for a minute with his thoughts.  
  
Different emotions were running through him: anxiety, excitement, fear, he couldn't figure out what feeling felt stronger.  
  
He was up high now – roughly about sixty feet in the air. He was nearing one of the open widows in the great hall, if he remembered correctly that window was right below the platform between the Slytherin table and high table were all the teachers were supposed to sit in.  
  
"Ah! There it is," he murmured as he saw the window.  
  
He sat down on the ledge and watched the scene before him silently. No one saw him yet which was what he wanted, he hoped that Potter would enter ahead of him so that he'd swallow up the attention, Draco knew Harry hated attention.  
  
Draco checked the door. 'Where the hell is he?' Dumbledore is about to end his start – of – the – term speech.  
~*~  
  
Harry dodged another water balloon. Peeves was clapping his hands together – this was thoroughly amusing him, Harry thought.  
  
Finally, Harry saw the doors to the Great Hall. He bolted for the door and with all the strength that he could muster up at the moment; he pushed the door open, ran inside and, shut the door behind him.  
  
Through the thick doors Harry could hear the faint chanting of the poltergeist.  
  
Harry started to smile when he noticed something. It was too quiet. Slowly, he turned on his heel and was greeted by inquiring, curious and/or amused faces.  
  
"Ah! Our new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor has arrived."  
  
Harry could see Professor Dumbledore standing and acknowledged him with a beaming smile.  
  
"Everyone, Professor Harry Potter."  
  
The last two words seemed to echo all throughout the Great Hall, the whispers abruptly died down, the stares became more obvious.  
  
But that wasn't the reason why Harry's heart started to beat louder and faster. High up in the teacher's table, stationed beside Professor Sinatra (the astronomy teacher), was none other than his two best friends. Well –they might as well be his two ex - best friends, on the account that for several years, Harry didn't return any of their owls, causing them to cut off their connection all together.  
  
There were three options: they would either kill him, welcome him or even act like they didn't used to be the 'Dream team', which in Harry's case would be even worse than them killing him.  
  
Harry shook his head and forced himself to clear his mind and walk steadily towards the waiting headmaster.  
  
That's when he heard it, the whispers and murmurs of the students.  
  
"Why that's Harry Potter." One Ravenclaw said, his voice filled with awe.  
  
"He's our teacher? Wait 'till I tell mum! Did you know that she attended school the same time he had?" A first year Hufflepuff boasted.  
  
'Of course,' Harry thought grimly. 'How could I forget, I'm Harry Potter, the boy – who – lived, the man – who – defeated – the – Dark Lord. That's all I'll ever be.' Now that he thought about it, how could he teach? His students would be too busy gaping at his scar. Instinctively, he tried to flatten his hair down to hide the cursed thing.  
  
He reached the High Table now. Professor Dumbledore was standing up. His hand outstretched over the table, Harry shook it.  
  
"Welcome back Harry – how are you?" Dumbledore greeted with a smile, the twinkle in his eye still present in the old wizard.  
  
"Thank you sir. I'm doing well." Harry said returning his smile with a grin of his own.  
  
"How is Mrs. Potter?" Dumbledore asked.  
  
"She's had better days sir, but doing well. She's in good hands." Harry assured, referring to Ginny.  
  
Dumbledore nodded.  
  
Harry went from teacher to teacher, exchanging pleasantries and smiles. Finally, Harry reached the end of the table and when he saw whom it was he was to greet, he started to sweat. Harry walked around the table and muttered a hello to both Ron and Hermione. Hermione, to everyone's surprise did something totally out of character. She stood up and walked briskly up to Harry and hugged him fiercely.  
  
"Where the hell have you been?" Hermione whispered angrily through soft sobs.  
  
Harry had a huge lump in his throat. He returned Hermione's hug. After a second Hermione suddenly pulled back.  
  
"We'll talk later." She whispered.  
  
Harry nodded dumbly, not paying much attention because Ron was standing less than a foot away from them, his arms crossed over his chest and his mouth set in a grim line.  
  
Harry took a tentative step forward and stuck out his hand. Ron looked down on it, and as Harry was about to take his hand back, Ron surprised him by taking it and shaking Harry's hand firmly before pulling him into a brotherly hug.  
  
Harry burst out laughing, all the mixed emotions he felt ten minutes ago quickly disappeared, and all that was left was happiness.  
  
Ron patted Harry's back and stepped back.  
  
"Great to see you mate." Ron said.  
  
"Great to see you too."  
  
Harry took his seat between his two best friends and looked around.  
  
"Where's Malfoy?" Harry asked to no one in particular.  
  
"Didn't you come together?" Hermione asked.  
  
Harry nodded in reply. Automatically his eyes drifted towards the high window between the Slytherin table and the high table. He chuckled when he saw Malfoy looking out the window, completely oblivious to the noise below him.  
  
"What's wrong with him?" Ron asked as he followed Harry's gaze.  
  
Harry shrugged. "He's been like that since we dropped Parvati off at your sister's place."  
  
"I'm gonna call him." Harry decided.  
  
Ron dropped his spoon in surprise.  
  
"You changed Harry," Hermione commented. "When I last saw you, I'm pretty sure you would do anything to avoid extra attention." She said with a grin.  
  
Harry rolled his eyes and smiled. "I haven't changed much Herm, I have this," Harry held up his wrist.  
  
"That's a watch Harry." Ron said before gulping down his glass of juice.  
  
"Not just any watch," Harry grinned. "I reinvented it, it's like a walkie-talkie." Harry explained with a shrug.  
  
"So Malfoy has the other one?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Yes," Harry confirmed with a nod.  
  
With nothing left to say, Harry pressed a button on the side and whispered to it.  
  
A second later, Draco turned his attention to the table and glared at Harry before jumping and landing gracefully on the platform in a half - kneeling position.  
  
Some Slytherins jumped in surprise at the sudden movement but was replaced quickly with gasps of approval coming from the female portion of the table. (The others haven't seen him yet he was still kneeling.)  
  
He lifted his head and glared at Harry. "Took you long enough." He said to Harry.  
  
Harry smirked.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy!" The headmaster's voice boomed followed by an appreciative chuckle filled with mirth. He turned to the students who were craning their necks to see what all the commotion was about. "Everyone, may I introduce your new Potion Master and head of Slytherin House for the year, Professor Draco Malfoy."  
  
Draco stood up and walked with dignity towards the Headmaster. Completely ignoring the excitement coming from the female population most in Slytherin having heard who their new Head of House was.  
  
"Professor." Draco greeted with a slight bow.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy, have you been there the whole time?"  
  
Draco nodded. "Sorry, I'm late." He apologized.  
  
Dumbledore shook it off with a wave of his hand. "That's quite all right," Dumbledore smiled. "I dare say you've found a way to catch the attention of the students," he whispered in Draco's ear.  
  
Draco shrugged and continued to go around the table, greeting the teachers. He paused when he reached Harry and the others.  
  
"I missed your reunion," Draco said with a smirk.  
  
Harry smirked back. "You wouldn't have liked it anyway Malfoy," Harry swung an arm on each of his friends. "I didn't have to grovel."  
  
Hermione and Ron exchanged looks and smirked at Harry.  
  
"Oh trust me Harry, you'll grovel," Ron said with a knowing smile. "You'll definitely grovel."  
  
"You're not off the hook yet Potter." Hermione said as she wagged her finger.  
  
Harry grimaced. "I knew it."  
  
Ron laughed and punched him lightly on the arm.  
  
Draco sneered and sent Harry an I- told – you – so look before sitting down. He turned back to them. "I'm welcome to watch aren't I?"  
  
Ron looked at him with surprise.  
  
"What happened to Malfoy? What did you do to him?" Ron demanded. "Tell me how you did it?" Ron's expression changed from surprise to a smug look when Draco glared at him obviously annoyed.  
  
The trio burst out laughing causing most of the members of the faculty to stare at them. Only the professors who taught the four students during their Hogwarts days smiled in content, knowing that the year would be filled with unexpected surprises.  
  
+  
  
++  
  
+++  
  
+++++  
  
+++  
  
++  
  
+  
  
A/N: Do you guys like it? Sorry to those who are disappointed because there wasn't any Draco/Ginny action in this chapter, but this story is also about Harry and his friends. Don't fret. Patience is key here people. Review please and again no flames.  
  
Till we meet again!  
  
~~~Littlewhitehorse 


End file.
